Black Candy Series
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Series of short stories for Vincent/Break set in the same universe. Take 6: "By an unspoken, mutual decision Pandora's roses garden had became their off limit area."
1. Raven

**Title**: Raven  
><strong>Author<strong>: Shadow Arashi  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Pandora Hearts  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Vincent x Break  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 566  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A jealous Vincent gets more than he bargained for.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Romance, boy love, twisted love-hate relationship between Vincent and Break.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Pandora Hearts and its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

*.*.*

.

Another ball of soft, white stuffing fell onto the floor as Vincent viciously stabbed a plush bear with his scissors. The blond grind his teeth and pressed himself closer to the window, his eyes never leaving the source of his current irritation.

The irritation being a certain Mad Hatter.

He could see even from here (his room on the third floor after all) that the pale man was laughing merrily, but that was not the reason Vincent felt like gorging the Hatter's remaining eye. It was the fact that he was sprawled all over Gil's back. _His_dear Gil's back.

The golden eyed raven was carrying the smaller man on his back with a scowl on his face, though he didn't seem to try very hard to push Break away when the albino wrapped his arms around his neck in an attempt to poke his cheek. Gilbert seemed to take the teasing good naturally, concentrating instead on reaching the carriage that was waiting to take the Hatter back to the Rainsworth estate.

It made Vincent seethe in jealous rage.

No matter how hard he tried, Vincent couldn't seem to shake the anger away this time. Not even when he caught sight of the white bandages on the Hatter's bootless left foot, actually a consequence of a spar session turned wrong, which explained why Gilbert was carrying him around.

Finally dropping the mangled teddy bear, Vincent made his decision.

He had to do something about the Hatter, and soon. He couldn't allow to let Raven stay under Break's influence any longer. Or he may very well lose his brother for good this time.

With that thought in mind, Vincent spend the rest of the day thinking of the different ways he could break the Hatter, or at least take him out of the picture for good. None of the solution that came to him were satisfactory so far; they were all too risky or doomed to failure.

But that didn't stop him. Vincent was bright, intelligent and used to political intrigues after living for so long among the nest of vipers that was the Nightray House. By dinner time he finally had a plan, one that was sure to get him rid of the Mad Hatter.

The next day Vincent went into town and bought the finest chocolate he could find and a bouquet of roses (black roses of course), before heading straight to the Rainsworth estate for an impromptu visit.

Getting to see Break was easy enough. All he had to do was to ask for the red eyed man. One would think the Hatter would have known better than to throw himself at the wolf by now, and Vincent had to bit his lips to stop himself from laughing out loud at the expression on Break's face when he first gave him the chocolate and the flowers, along with a passionate declaration of '_love_'.

It was all so perfect that Vincent was already inwardly gloating at the victory that a few gifts and well chosen words about new beginnings had won him; only to be the one left gaping in shock at the albino when Break sweetly accepted the presents with a shy smile and flushed cheeks.

That day Vincent had come to the Rainsworth to be rid of an unwanted enemy.

He never expected he would be leaving with a new lover in return.

.

*.*.*

A/N: My first piece of writing in the Pandora Hearts fandom! And it's VincentxBreak. Even though my OTP for this fandom would be Liam/Break. Wow. Anyway, I'm planning to write several drabbles for this pairing, similar to my 156 Feelings series (Bleach fandom). The black roses will definitely be back, I think of it as the symbol for Vincent since that episode in the garden at Pandora's headquarters. FYI, black roses don't just mean death, it also represents a new beginning and rebirth. When gifted to a loved one, black roses can mean a devotion that is deep and rare, just like the flower itself. I figured Vincent would use it as a way to pretend being interested in starting over with Break, while truly wishing him gone hehe. Honestly, I can't see them being together unless deception, blackmail or pretending in some way is involved.


	2. Worship

**Title**: Worship  
><strong>Author<strong>: Shadow Arashi  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Pandora Hearts  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Vincent x Break  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 434  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "By now he could play the whole encounter in his mind by heart."  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Romance, boy love, some minor angst and hints of a darker side to their relationship.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Pandora Hearts and its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

*.*.*

.

It's amazing, Break thought as he watched Vincent push him down gently onto the couch, how good of an actor they both could be.

But then Vincent knelt before him and he lost his train of thoughts. He smiled charmingly at the blond and seated back onto the cushions scattered onto the plush couch, waiting for the next part of their game to begin.

By now he could play the whole encounter in his mind by heart.

Vincent would first grab his right ankle delicately, gently removing his boots while pressing soft kisses on every inches of pale skin uncovered. Then he would work his hands higher and higher across his leg, alternating between caresses and kisses. Then, when the fabric of his dark pants would get in the way of further exploration, Vincent would start all over again on his left leg.

It was a slow process but Break knew from experience that Vincent wouldn't stop until both of his legs had been properly worshiped. It was then, and only then, that the younger man's hands would come to grasp his shirt, undoing each buttons with deliberate movements, before finally sliding the silky purple material down his narrow shoulders.

At this point Vincent would rise from his kneeling position to press his lips again the black seal painted over Break's heart, never missing a beat. The red eyed man had almost jumped out of the skin the first time Vincent had done that, even though by then some of their mutual secrets had already been out in the open, such as Vincent's matching seal (and god had _this_been a surprise).

Then he would hold Break's wrist, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of his hand as he smiled at him with hooded eyes behind blond locks. Vincent had always seemed particularly fond of his hands for some reason.

Maybe Vincent thought the role reversal between them would distract him from his own goals. Break honestly didn't care and he wasn't complaining.

In the end it was all just a game they both played.

A game where Break pretended to no longer be a servant but someone precious (_a beloved doll, his mind whispered_) and where Vincent was no longer a noble but a knight worshiping his most precious person.

Masks and make believe had always been the norm between them, this was just one more to add to their list.

And as long as it could bring him closer to finding out the truth the Nightray family was hiding, Break would keep playing the part of the precious beloved.


	3. Business

**Title**: Business  
><strong>Author<strong>: Shadow Arashi  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Pandora Hearts  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Vincent x Break  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 666  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "In all honesty, the warm presence at his side should have had him running for cover as fast as he could."  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Romance, boy love, minor angst/fluff and hints of a darker side to their relationship.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Pandora Hearts and its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.

In all honesty, the warm presence at his side should have had him running for cover as fast as he could, Vincent reflected. Looking down at the sleeping man beside him, the blond wondered once more at the mental state of his 'lover' for allowing him to get this close.

Normally the Hatter would have already been gone by now as the albino had, quite wisely, never stick around after one of their little romps. But they had both been too tired to consider the consequences that night, exhaustion from a week of slaving away at Pandora finally catching up to them, and neither of them had felt much like moving after their lust had been sated. The sight of the usually so carefully guarded man sleeping peacefully in his bed was thus something Vincent had never been graced with before.

It would have been easy to dispose of the red eyed man while he was in such a vulnerable state. However, Vincent had never been one to let go of an asset and he had yet to exploit all of Break's usefulness. Or maybe Break was not showing a weakness at all but was merely raising the stakes of their little game by changing their routine.

Their relationship was just an elaborated play, with power and information being the real motive behind their every action. It was all just business, though sometimes it was hard to remember why he had started this game in the first place.

It was especially hard when Break was curled up next him like that, his slender form fitting oh so perfectly against his body. The pale man was laying on his side under the sheets, nose buried in the pillows and face nearly completely hidden by his white hair, his whole being relaxed and quiet.

That observation almost caused Vincent to let out a soft laugh out loud. He, better than anyone, knew that Break was anything but quiet and calm during his waking hours. Playful minx was just one way to describe him, though it only seemed to add to his charm rather than not.

Break let out a soft noise then, burying himself deeper into the pillows, and curled tighter into a ball. Vincent watched with interest, vaguely fascinated by this new, unknown side of the Hatter. He could almost feel the atmosphere around the man shift, the peacefulness fading away as Break fell deeper into his dreams.

There was an impression of sadness around the albino and something else as well now, something that Vincent couldn't name but that he was familiar with. He was sure of it. It was gone as soon as it came though, leaving Vincent feeling slightly disappointed. He cautiously leaned over the sleeping man and, without thinking, ran his fingers through the silky white strands.

The pretty silver hair, pale like his own but so much more fluffy and wild, was just one of the little things he actually loved about the other. For all the fact that the Hatter was a torn in his side and someone he loved to hate, he was also the kind of person he couldn't quite stay away from.

It wasn't just because Break was truly a good person, even if the man himself did not believe it. Oh no, for while that goodness was something he enjoyed in the other (like one enjoyed the pureness of the snow that they will soon defile), it really was the madness he could feel lurking beneath the gentleness and that mirrored his own that he loved the most in his Hatter.

Vincent allowed himself a tiny smirk and finally pulled away, laying down next to Break and wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. He had no way of knowing wherever Break had stayed with him that night on purpose or not, but he was more than up to the task of finding out where this will lead them.

He always did love a good game.


	4. Hairpin

**Title**: Hairpin  
><strong>Author<strong>: Shadow Arashi  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Pandora Hearts  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Vincent x Break  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 964  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "Gifts usually had no place in their game, they weren't in this for the romance after all, and Break couldn't help but wonder what the Nightray brat had in mind this time."  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Romance, some fluff and hints of a darker side to their relationship. This is Vincent and Break we are talking about here.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Pandora Hearts and its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.

.

"What is this?"

Break looked down at the small wooden box that had been dropped onto his lap, before turning his single red eye onto the blond haired man currently smiling at him.

"It's a gift," Vincent said, raising his cup of tea to sip the hot liquid "open it."

This was new, Break reflected as he stared at the unexpected present. Gifts usually had no place in their games, they weren't in this for the romance after all, and Break couldn't help but wonder what the Nightray brat had in mind this time.

Break almost consider leaving the box alone, after all this was a gift from _Vincent_ _Nightray_, but finally decided against it. He was always up for a good game and he could admit, if only to himself, that he was curious.

The wooden box was a dark colour, with a golden lock on the front, complete with a matching key. It was quite easy to guess however that, while the box was a jewel on its own with its design and carved details on the wood that, the real gift laid inside the box.

His interest now picked, Break took the key and inserted it into the keyhole, giving it a little turn as it slid smoothly inside. A soft click an instant later told him the box was unlocked. Now free to explore his present, Break lifted the lid.

The silver haired man let out a startled gasp as the box's precious content was revealed.

Resting on a cushion of red velvet was the most stunning and intricate hairpin Break had ever seen. The workmanship was exquisite, he thought absently as he delicately grabbed the hairpin.

The pin itself was a single large, solid bang of silver several inches long with engraved floral design, the larger part meant to support the metal pins beneath that kept the hair in place. The metal decorating the barrette twisted and curled in an intricate fashion without being gaudy, but what really caught Break's eye was the dangling ornament. A long silver chain dangled from the hairpin, lavishly decorated with sculpted black roses. The roses were made in a precious stone and of different sizes, from largest to smallest at the end of the chain.

"Black roses? How bold."

Break teased, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the implications. He knew that Vincent was quite fond of those particular flowers, to the point that the delicate plant had become their unspoken symbol for setting up their secret meetings while at Pandora's headquarters. To wear it so openly on his person would be...

"Of course."

Suddenly Vincent was standing right behind him, his previous cup of tea forgotten as his arms wrapped around Break's shoulders.

"Now my precious Hatter will have something to remind him of me, and I get to see you wearing my emblem." His lips, curled into a subtle smirk, almost touched Break's ear as he murmured, and the silver haired man shivered.

It was always in moments like those that Vincent's presence overwhelmed him the most. When he was distracted by the man's sheer aura and susceptible to his words in spite of himself, leaving him feeling short of breath and giddy. It was in moments like those that Break fully understood why it was so easy for Vincent to string everyone along with pretty speeches and friendly looks.

Then Vincent pulled away and the moment was broken.

"How about trying it on?" He said, his face once more a smiling mask of false innocence.

Break stared at the hairpin in his hand, inwardly pulling himself back together until his earlier trouble was nothing but a memory, and beamed at the younger man.

"Why not~!" He twirled on his seat to face the blond, white coat floating gently around him, and held out the hairpin toward his lover "Will you help me put it on then?"

Vincent nodded, taking the hairpin before settling himself behind Break once more. He began to style Break's hair into the desired look, using slow but precise and efficient moves of his fingers, playing with the silky silver strands as he did, before finally putting the hairpin in place at last.

"Gorgeous." He let out a sound that could have easily been a purr, his hands falling to rest on Break's shoulders. "It truly suits you."

"Is that so?" Break said pleasantly, batting his eyelashes cutely at his lover for emphasis.

The flirting move had the desired effect, as Vincent's hand tightened just the tiniest bit on his shoulders, his eyes growing slightly darker. Pleased with having the upper hand again, Break stood up and walked toward the wide mirror Vincent kept in his room.

Vincent certainly did not lie, he thought as he played with the dangling ornament. The hair style suited him and the black of the roses went wonderfully with his pale hair. In a way, it was almost disturbing to see how well he wore the colours and emblem of the Nightray brat.

Break was shaken from his musing when Vincent's image joined him in the mirror, the blonde's arms coming to wrap possessively around his thin waist.

The red eyed man allowed himself a smirk, before leaning back against Vincent's warm chest.

"Someone is feeling eager. Do you really like black roses that much?" He taunted, watching with something like pride as the eyes of the Vincent in the mirror darkened even more.

"Right now, I'm more interested in the person wearing them."

The blond whispered hotly into his neck, and promptly began to undress him.

It was hours later, when they were laying spent and sweaty among the sheets of Vincent's bed, that Break realized the brat had removed all his clothing, _except_ the hairpin.


	5. Taste

**Title**: Taste  
><strong>Author<strong>: Shadow Arashi  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Pandora Hearts  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Vincent x Break  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 189  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "Break didn't taste sweet or sugary."  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Romance, boy love, some fluff and hints of a darker side to their relationship.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Pandora Hearts and its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.

Vincent did not like sweets.

He didn't remember much of his preferences as a child but, as an adult, the blonde knew that he much preferred the bitter aroma of a black cup of coffee to a cup of tea sweetened with too many sugars and its accompanying cakes. It was just one of those things in which he was a complete contrast to the Mad Hatter, who could be seen munching on candies and lollipops on a daily basis.

Thus, it was only logical on his part to expect that kissing Break would be pretty much like eating one of those sugary pastries he was so fond of.

Except that he had been dead wrong on that assumption.

Break didn't taste sweet or sugary.

The first time Vincent had kissed him the young noble had been stunned by the sharp, almost bittersweet taste of the silver haired man. To Vincent, he tasted of blood and tears and madness, all wrapped nicely together under a thin coat of sugar and empty smiles.

But, as he soon found out, that unique flavor was what he loved best about his Hatter.


	6. Under the Black Roses

**Title**: Under the Black Roses  
><strong>Author<strong>: Shadow Arashi  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Pandora Hearts  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Vincent x Break  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2170  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "By an unspoken, mutual decision Pandora's roses garden had became their off limit area."  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Romance, boy love, lemon and hints of a dark/unhealthy relationship.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Pandora Hearts and its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.

.

"You better have a good reason for this." Break said coolly.

He managed to keep the scorn out of his voice, though it was a close call. Vincent laughed his sharp words away and gestured to the maze of black roses bushes surrounding them with a theatrical gesture.

"Don't I always? Beside, doesn't this place bring back memories?"

The blond even gave a little twirl, before promptly facing Break again.

"Indeed, it does." The albino answered shortly, not trusting himself fully at the moment to keep the ice out his words.

The memory of what happened the last time he met Vincent in Pandora's garden was still vivid in the back of his mind, making him edgier and less controlled than he usually would be around the blond. For a few instants, Break entertained the thought that maybe Vincent had finally decided to call their whole game off. It certainly would explain the strange summoning.

By an unspoken, mutual decision Pandora's roses garden had became their off limit area and Vincent had never brought him back here after the mess with Lady Sharon. For Vincent to break this rule now, and in the middle of the night no less, was certainly cause for Break's wariness.

"There is no need for such a scary face, Mister Hatter." The blond shook a finger at him, like a parent scolding an unruly child. "I assure you that your cautiousness is absolutely unnecessary."

"That's certainly a relief~! What are you planning then?"

Break mocked pouted, falling back easily into the role of the harmless jokester he was known for. While a part of him was still watching out for any fool-play, his curiosity has been picked.

That is why he didn't protest when Vincent briskly caught his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. He had to tilt his head up slightly to look at the blond but that didn't bother him. Past experience had shown him that being smaller tended to be to his advantage, as it had caused several of his previous lovers to underestimate him.

Vincent seemed to be content merely holding him for the moment, a hand coming to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

"I merely wish to indulge a... fantasy of mine. I was hoping you would help me... fulfil it." He whispered, before leaning forward slightly to nuzzle the albino's throat.

Break blinked. _This_had to be the last thing he expected from Vincent. Another mind game, yes. But a 'romantic' encounter in Pandora's garden? No, definitely not.

While they had not bothered hiding their so-called 'relationship', they still kept things mostly quiet. Indeed, they had decided early that making a show out of it would only make things more difficult for them in the long run. So a rendez-vous in such a public place was a bit of a surprise.

But that was apparently about to be remedied as Vincent's hands began to work on undoing the buttons of his coat with definite enthusiasm. Break let him, though a part of him was a bit uneasy at the prospect of being in such an open place. He knew that fighting Vincent at this point would only make things worse for him however. Beside, the blond was aware that his cooperation came at a price and he had the means to make it worth the trouble in the end.

With those thoughts in mind, Break started to reciprocate the attention and buried his own hands in the other man's hair.

"Very well, and what would that fantasy be?" He asked, playing absently with the long locks.

"I love black roses, you commented on it yourself several times. I'm sure that, with your cleverness, you can figure it out."

Vincent smiled, letting go of the smaller man's coat. He then gently pulled Break along after him, directing them toward the relative privacy of a gazebo.

The gazebo was a small but charming structure, neatly hidden among the roses. Break himself wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't known it was there. The scent of the black flowers was heavy and strong in the air around them, almost overwhelming in a way that made Break's head spin slightly.

Break found himself shoved down on top of one of the white benches as soon as they reached the gazebo, Vincent straddling him and kissing him with an unusual amount of passion that startled him. For a moment he just enjoyed the treatment, the black roses filling his vision as his head dropped a little. Distractedly, he found himself thinking that he would just have to hold out his hand to pick up one.

The thoughts quickly vanished as the albino began to struggle lightly, trying to shift into a more comfortable position to return his lover's attention. Soon, he felt a hand tugging at the fabric of his shirt under his coat, obviously working on undoing its buttons next.

He shivered, the cold air finally hitting his exposed chest. Break caught Vincent's hand when he tried to take off the white fabric off his shoulders completely, his red eye narrowing.

"No." was all said.

"Feeling shy?" Vincent teased.

His tone was light but he didn't try again to undress Break any further than strictly necessary. He left his shirt alone, avoiding the seal he had discovered a while ago now, to concentrate on his pants instead. The smaller man relaxed beneath his touch, even rewarding the blond by letting out a soft, content noise.

The blond chuckled and pulled the long legs of his pale haired lover apart, settling himself between his hips. As Break's pants were already pushed down his slim frame just enough for what was coming next, the rest was easy.

Vincent wasted no time in preparing his lover, quickly slipping one hand down between their bodies and immediately finding his target. Break's body was deliciously hot and tight as always as he teased and coaxed the soft muscles to relax, inserting first one finger, then two. A quick nip at the tantalizing neck so close to his mouth served as a distraction while he inserted a third finger, causing the Hatter to gasp prettily.

He watched the pale cheeks flush a lovely pink, feeling rather proud that he knew Break's body well enough to make the man fall apart with little efforts. The small shivers and pants were all proofs of the effect he had on the albino. It was delicious and Vincent enjoyed holding such power over the usually confident man like one enjoyed a truly fine wine.

When Break's hips began to rock back against his fingers he knew his lover was ready. Carefully pulling his fingers out he positioned himself for entry, his member now throbbing heavily, and with a single thrust, sheathed himself to the hilt within the velvety entrance.

Break tensed in his arms but did not cried out, his back arching slightly as he threw his head back. Vincent's eyes narrowed at the unspoken challenge. He started to speed up his thrusts, intently watching the Hatter's face, and shifted his angle. He wanted, _needed_to see his composure dissolve. It was part of the appeal and he refused to miss any shivers, twitches and moans of the Hatter.

And right now Break was being stubborn. He was quiet, too quiet for Vincent's liking, his head turned slightly to the side and his expression half hidden by his hair. But that was alright, he could easily fix that.

With a little groan he raised one of Break's never ending legs to rest on his shoulder, giving himself more leverage, and rocked his hips harder into the tense body. It got the desired reaction as Break suddenly bucked against him, a surprised moan escaping his parted lips.

Now that was better.

Their rhythm quickly grew hurried and passionate after that, building up a pace that border-lined on violent. Break never complained however, easily falling into the dance Vincent had chosen. His wine coloured eye was dark and glazed over, his breathing fast and uneven as he clung to the blond. And yet his grip as he tangled his hands in blond hair, one of the few initiatives he took during their encounters as he usually let Vincent handle him as he wished, was as strong as ever.

But it wasn't quite what Vincent wanted still.

Deliberately ignoring the weeping flesh between Break's legs he leaned forward, impaling his lover a little more as he moved. Vincent barely suppressed a shiver at the tightening in Break's body that followed the motion, and held out his hand.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Break breathed, his voice barely audible among their moans as he watched the blond grasping at something above his head.

Vincent smirked down at the pale haired man, though his own face was also covered in a light flush, betraying his apparent calmness.

"I told you I loved black roses." He said, and opened his hand.

Black petals rained down on Break, surrounding him in the heady scent of the roses once more. Several of the petals fell in his hair and his eye widened slightly as realization struck him.

"Beautiful." Vincent muttered.

And it truly was. The contrast between the black of the rose he had just crushed and the silver of Break's hair was stunning, even more than in his dreams.

The sight of his favourite flower scattered across his lover's form was magnificent, almost like a physical representation of the poison that was eating them both from the inside out. It was the last straw as the young noble promptly lost what was left of his self control.

Vincent reached forward to hook his hands beneath the albino's knees, pulling him up into his lap with a growl.

Break, if he was surprised by the sudden move, didn't show it and instead responded in kind. His body was drawing him in greedily, hips rocking back invitingly in a plea for more. Silky heat wrapped tighter around Vincent every time he thrust up into that sinful frame, a sure sign that their dance was coming to its end.

Sure enough Break suddenly tensed under him, his thighs locking around his waist and pulling him in tighter and deeper than all the previous times, so much he thought he would never let go, and _screamed_.

Vincent quickly toppled over the edge after him, muffling his own scream of pure relief in Break's damp neck as he came hard into the trembling body. With a contented sigh, Vincent finally collapsed against Break, his arms unconsciously coming to circle his thin waist.

He was in no hurry to move, Break's inner muscles still clenching spasmodically around him and prolonging his ecstasy. The albino was laying under him quietly now, limp and unusually subdued. Vincent distantly noticed a familiar dampness on his lover's stomach, proof he had found his own climax without even being touched. A subtle smirk tugged at the corner of Vincent's lips, a heady sense of pride sweeping over him.

After a few peaceful minutes Vincent carefully pulled out, slowly sitting up and freeing Break from his weight. It took the red eyed man a bit longer to recover, Break taking his sweet time to pull himself together and his clothes back on. He was soon sitting up next to Vincent, looking as if nothing happened except for the slight blush still staining his cheeks. It was quite adorable.

Vincent watched his lover adjust his cravat one last time, before he spotted something that caused another spark of desire to flare inside him. Most of the black rose petals were still stuck in Break's hair. Had he not still be trying to reclaim his own breath, Vincent would have threw the albino down onto the floor for another round.

Had he been a religious man, Vincent would have taken it as a sign to fulfil the last part of his fantasy now.

The blond decide to do just that and grabbed Break's chin, gently tilting his head up. Ignoring the raised eyebrow, he muffled his lover's questioning sound with a deep kiss and went to work. Break shifted a little in his embrace, startled, but he refused to let go. When Vincent finally pulled back his nimble fingers had successfully tucked a black rose in Break's hair, just above his ear.

The albino's expression when he realized what he had done was caught in between a smile and something else that he couldn't figure out, the red of his eye darkened from a soft wine colour to a deep blood red.

"It's rather amusing you know." Break finally said, one hand playing with the flower now ornamenting his hair. "Coming from you, I almost expected the roses to be used in a less... decorative way." He murmured, his voice breaking into a bell like laugh.

Vincent merely gave him another of his enigmatic smile.

"We will see."

His only answer was another soft pearl of laughter.

.

-.-.-.-.-

A/N: And that's it. I have no more inspiration for this series for now, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ Now don't worry, I have a series of drabbles for this pairing on the way!


End file.
